The Flower of Hell
by PinkTypewritter
Summary: Seras gets killed by Zorin before she can drink Pip's blood; and because she hasn't drink blood from a human, she can't go to hell, but neither heaven. so she has to go back in time and survive until the dawn of the battle of London. The plot is based on Higurashi/Umineko; it's basically the same thing but with Hellsing. It's not a crossover but Rika will appear.


First of all, thank you to everyone for taking their time in at least checking my horrible fic ;-; ... it's the second and i feel a lot more confident, but i still have a lot of grammatical mistakes. This history is based on Higurashi/Umineko, so if you watched them you'll know what's coming :D...if you don't, well it doesn't matter; you don't need to watch them or anything to understand the plot.

A very important thing: This will have arcs (just like H/U) every arc will have a different pairing -the romantic tone may vary- this first arc it's going to be short and have more AxS interactions; the second is going to be the same. The third will be WxS (but not romantic interactions... maybe, i don't know.) And the last will be HxS (The best for last!) the arcs may vary from 2 or 3 chapters -or even longer-.

Also, Seras will die at the end of every arc, either by enemy hands, her beloved one...or by killing herself.

And one last thing: it may take a long time to update, because i really want to be better then my other fic... and also because i still have some plot holes. Anyway, if you like it please leave a review :)

* * *

The physical pain was unbearable, but it was even more unbearable the emotional pain ... the pain of knowing that she had failed in her duty to protect Hellsing, the pain of knowing that so many people had died for her ineptitude, because of her silliness in not drinking blood. And the pain of knowing that this was the end. Alucard was not coming to save her, there would be no second chance, and it was her fault, no one else. She tried to crawl away from Zorin, but even if she knew that this was the end, she was going to fight until the end, until her last breath.

Zorin lifted the great scythe, and then in a swift movement, she let her fall. in the blink of an eye, Seras head was detached from her neck, the head flew through the air, rolling, and then falling at the feet of lifeless corpse of Captain of the Wild Geese.

* * *

She ... where was she? who is she? ... oh, wait, her eyes were closed ...

Seras opened her eyes, but still saw only darkness ... impenetrable and empty. She looked to the left, there was nothing. She looked to the right ... nothing.

She looked up and down, but there was nothing ... Then, she heard something, a buzz ...

Seras turned to find a white door. the door seemed to be just there, just standing... everything else was dark, there was no wall or room behind the door. Seras walked to the door and watched it cautiously ...

She looked behind the door to find, that in effect, the door was just standing there without anything to support the thing…

She stood before the door, pondering whether she should open it or not. She decided to do it; to open the door, anyway, there was nothing else she could do; and the most sure thing is that the door is not going to led her somewhere... Still, she had a feeling that something was behind that door, waiting for her...

At the moment she opened the door a bright white light blinded her. she had to cover her eyes and shut them tightly.

When the light subsided, she opened her eyes, only to find that she was no longer on the never-ending darkness; but in a garden.

It was enormous, and beautiful, with all kinds of flowers and trees. In the center on the garden was a fountain. She looked around and saw that on the outskirts of the garden, the forest began. thick and dark. Not even with her supernatural sight she could see beyond the trees... Wait, supernatural sight?Oh yes! She was a vampire...

She knew her name, she knew she was a vampire... she knew?... she knew she was a police girl!... and, and.. and she worked for the queen... And she remembered names, but not their faces.

She remembered an Alucard... was he blonde with glasses? … She remembered a captain Pip, He was tall and had a long braid of black hair and a monocle, right?

Seras was thinking of Integra... a girl with orange hair? And a patch! Yes a patch...she was sure she knew someone with a patch...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet giggling, coming from behind her. She jumped, a little scared, but none the less she turned to see who was the owner of the childish giggles.

It was girl, a really small and skinny girl. She was smiling warmly with her eyes closed to Seras. Her hair was a purplish blue...or it was a bluish purple? Anyway, she was dressed with a green sundress and sandals. The right clothes, if you asked Seras, because it was really warm, even if it was night time.

"It is normal to lost some of your recent memories." The girl said softly to Seras. "Drink some of the water in the fountain and you'll remember." She walked past her, heading towards the fountain.

Seras was puzzled, but followed the girl.

The water from the fountain was clear and blue...in fact, it was glowing. The fountain was really beautiful; adorned with colorful mosaics and shiny stones. It was a very large and deep fountain, it extended all over the center of the garden.

"I'm glad you like the garden, nippa!" The girl exclaimed happily.

Seras just smiled dumbly. This girl was so cute!

"You must drink now, mii~" She handed Seras an empty glass.

Seras nodded and took the glass. She submerged the glass in the water and filled it. She then drank it all in one gulp.

The peaceful silence of the garden was broken, by the sound of shattering glass.

Seras eyes widened, her pupils dilated; everything around her started to spin. Pictures, names, feelings, smells, everything was being throw inside her head; so much information overwhelmed her.

She fell to her knees and grabbed her head tightly; trying to cease the pain.

The girl kneeled besides her and hugged her.

"Don't resist... it makes it worst..." Her voice sounded much more deeper and older than before. The minutes passed and the pain disappeared. Seras was sobbing quietly, trying to comprehend her situation. Was she dead? Was this hell? Who's that girl?

"Wh-where am I?..." Seras asked quietly between sobs. "I'm dead..." It was more an statement than a question.

"I think you should be in a more comfortable position, it's a long explanation..." The girl looked at the distance and nodded. "Come with me, I'll explain everything." The girl stood up and offered a hand to Seras. The gesture was meant more as a emotional support than a physical support. Seras took the offered hand and walked besides the girl, never releasing her.

The girl, although small, emanated a sense of comfort and safety; she looked like a girl no older than 11, but there was something about her that make her feel like she was so much older.

They walked to a small cabin wood -Seras was sure that it wasn't there when she first arrived.- and entered it.

In the inside, there was a little round white table with a porcelain set of tea; in the far corner there was a child-size bed and in the side a small end table with a bottle of wine on top. The whole place looked like it as made for a child...except for the bottle of wine on course.

Seras took a seat on the table; the girl took the bottle wine and poured it on a cup. She offered some to Seras, but she just shook her head. The girl just shrugged and took a seat across Seras.

The girl took a sip to the wine and closed her eyes.

"As you may already know, you are dead..." She spoke calmly, with her eyes still closed. "But it is more complicated than dead." She took another sip. "You are a vampire... and so, as a damned being your place should be in hell." She opened her eyes; a fiery look in her face.

Seras face was hidden by her bangs, her lips were on a thin line and her fist clenched.

"But you can't go to hell..." Seras looked up a little. "You never drank from a human. You never completed the sin." Seras frowned and closed her eyes. Why this girl was reminded her of her mistake? Tears escaped her eyes; she shut them more tightly.

"You are, in what they call, the limbo. You can't enter neither heaven or hell... at least not yet." the girl kept drinking her wine. "Is that why you'll go back to the human world, to earth." This caught Seras attention immediately.

"Listen well Seras Victoria, you _must_ go back and survive the battle of London." The girl voice was full of determination.

"What?..." Is all could Seras managed to say.

What was happening? Was she dreaming? No, she died.. right? What was this little girl talking about? She can't enter heaven? There's a heaven?! …

This couldn't be true... she was dreaming! She wasn't dead! Pip wasn't dead! Everyone in Hellsing is alive and healthy!

This was all a bad joke; her subconscious was playing her a bad joke! She was starting to regret her decision on becoming a vampire and that's why she's dreaming all of this.

"This is real Seras, you died." The girl said solemnly.

"NO! Th-this! This can't be true!" Seras was desperately trying to believe that it was just a dream...a lie. "Vampires can't die! I can't die! I- I have to go with Sir Integra an-and save Pip!" Seras got up, and hurriedly made her way to the door, she opened it brusquely; but stopped dead in her tracks before going out.

Before her, there was a scene playing. It was the hall of the Hellsing mansion; and she was there...her body was sprawled on the floor, lying on a puddle of blood... headless.

Seras face was contorted on pure fear and shock, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

It was her fault... her damn fault! Everyone was dead! And it was her fault!... More tears fell from her eyes, the tears were pure water... How she longed for humanity, how she longed for a second chance, how she longed for a different fate, for a different life... she didn't deserved this! She had never done anything bad! She had never hurt anyone on purpose!

She had just wanted to be like her beloved father... to be a police officer; to protect the weakest, to punish the people who deserve it! To punish people like her parents murderers!

Was she wrong to want that?

"Seras..." The girl called, knowing the pain she was going through. "Please Seras; we don't have much time... you have to go back."

Seras looked down to the girl. In her eyes, one could see that she was ready to give up.

"There are some things you must remember, they are very important... please, promise me that you will remember them." The girl pleaded.

Seras nodded slowly, not knowing if she would be able to remember.

"First; if you die before dawn, in the day of the battle of London, you'll come back to here. Second; if you drink from a human and die... well, I'm afraid that you'll go directly to hell..." She paused. Giving Seras time to process the information. "But the most important thing you must know... you should never give up Seras, doesn't matter what happen or what they tell you!" The girl almost screamed. Fire in her eyes, a steel determination on her voice. "Don't ever lose hope..." Her eyes lost in a distant memory.

Seras eyes widened, she nodded quickly. This little girl was something from other world and seemed very volatile.

The girl noted Seras distress and calmed herself.

"I know what you feel Seras..." The girl looked into the distance. "And one last thing." Her voice sounded sweet and childish once again. A big kind smile on her lips

"I am Rika!"

* * *

_Seras..._

Was that someone calling her name?

_Seras..._

What was that!? She tried to move again, but she couldn't. Who was calling her? It was less then a whisper and even when she tried to use her vampire hearing she couldn't hear nothing. It was unnerving.

_Seras!_

Seras awoke with a yell. She felt like if she was on fire, burning from the inside to the outside. She sat up from her laying position in the bed. She was breathing hard, her throat was dry and all her body felt numb.

She looked around. She was in her room in Hellsing basement. _'everything was just a dream...but it felt so real...'_

"Police girl, How does it feels to be a Draculina?" The voice of her master interrupted her thoughts.

Seras looked up to her master form and raised an eyebrow. Why was her master asking her that again? And what was he doing in her room?

"Is there a mission master?" Seras completely ignored Alucard question; she really felt horrible and wasn't in a mood to be fooled around, she just had woke up from a really horrible nightmare.

Alucard cocked an eyebrow. Did she had woken up early? And Walter had explained everything to her? No that can't be, he should have sensed her awakening... Alucard tried to read her mind; only to find a very heavy barrier guarding her thoughts.

So she was_ that_ powerful! Ja! He had not been mistaken when he choose her!... Still, what was she talking about?

"What are you talking about Police girl?" Alucard purred, leaning over Seras; he was pleased with his new fledgling.

Seras backed away, and made a face. But before She could comment on his strange behavior, the door opened and Integra and Walter came in.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Said Integra.

Seras just looked really puzzled. Why everyone was in her room? Did something important happened?

"Is there a problem Sir?... Are we under attack?!" Seras trow the covers off of her and ran to her closed, just to find it empty.

"Walter, Where are my clothes?" Seras asked, looking worriedly to Walter.

Integra just looked to Alucard with a questioning look. Alucard just shrugged, maybe it was a side effect to the transformation... But how did she knew Walter's name?

"I am sorry... miss?" The butler asked kindly to the girl.

Seras blinked in confusion. Integra sighed in exasperation; she had a lot of paperwork and phone calls to do and all this was just delaying it.

"Seras Victoria. You are now a Draculina. A vampire that works for the army of the royal church, also know as Hellsing organization. An organization responsible of the elimination of vampires or midians."

Walter walked to her and handed her a yellow uniform with the Hellsing crest.

It was then when Seras realized that was happening...well sort of.

"Sir? Is this the first time we talk?" Seras asked in meek tone.

"Well yes, It is the first time we talk."

Seras eyes widened with shock. No, it couldn't be! How did she- What was happening?! How did she remembered them, but they didn't remembered her!?... the dream...

"What date is today?"Seras asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Today? Walter, what's the date?" Integra asked, turning her head to Walter.

"September 16 of 1999, Sir."

"What!?" Seras asked in disbelieve.

That was six months ago! When she first was turned and arrived at Hells-... Realization hit her like a bucket of cold water. This scene, this day! It was her first day -or night- in Hellsing!...

"I must go now, Alucard will answer any further questions. Oh, and welcome to Hellsing." Integra smirked, and then walked out of the room, Walter following her.

Tears started to form in her eyes. She had...died. And she had came back six months in time...

Alucard frowned, was she going to start crying? Did she regretted her decision? Well, then he would make her understand that it was her choice and that it was too late to feel regret... besides, he didn't want her to cry. He could kill whole armies with a flick of his wrist and fight entire nations with his eyes closed; But he didn't know what to do with a crying woman.

but luckily, she just shook her head, and sniffed.

He observed her; she was so small and young, yes! She was perfect! The perfect predator! Her innocent looks would feed her well for centuries. And she had already develop her own mental barrier? Oh, he couldn't wait to see the rest of her powers. Alucard smirked widely, he certainly had a good eye; he had chosen a powerful fledgling.

"Police girl, you must be hungry, eat." Alucard took a blood bag from his trench coat and offered it to Seras. But the girl totally ignored Alucard.

She had her back to Alucard, so he couldn't see her face.

Alucard sighed and walked to the table. He would leave her alone, maybe she needed time to process all this. He left the blood bag in the table and walked out of the room, by phasing through a wall.

The moment she was left completely alone, Seras fell to her knees and started to cry.

She didn't wanted to cry in front of Alucard; she knew how he was... she remembered the night in Brazil...

And what if he asked her why she was crying? What could she possibly say? That she had died but came back because she couldn't enter heaven? He would have laughed his ass off.

And she knew this was real! She knew it wasn't a dream! She had died!... she had died...

Seras got up shakily and walked to the table; she saw the blood pack and glared at it.

Blood... she had to drink the blood. It would be her rise... or her downfall.

She knew she needed to drink the blood, but she wasn't hungry at all...

A sudden rage filled her body. She took the blood pack and threw it with all her force to the nearest wall. She was breathing heavy and blood tears cascade from her eyes. She didn't know why she was mad, maybe she was mad with everything... maybe she was mad at Alucard? At Integra? At herself? She just didn't knew. She wanted to scream and destroy things so badly.

She wanted someone to blame for all her misfortunes... but it was no one's fault; not Alucard, not the priest, not her parents murderers, not the kids in the orphanage... But she wanted to someone to blame! Someone she could take all her rage out with!...

She felt so hopeless...

_'Don't ever lose hope...' _Rika's words echoed in her head.

Seras took a deep breath and cleaned the tears with her hands. She walked to the bed and lay down; hands at both sides and eyes looking at the ceiling.

So this was real? So she had died?... but now she had a second chance...

"A second chance..." Seras muttered quietly. It felt so... bittersweet, yes. That was the right word, it was like black and white, like hot and cold, like love and hate. She had a second chance to save Pip, to save Sir Integra, to save London...

A small smile started to grow at the corners of her lips.

This time she would drink the blood, this time she would fight with all her might, this time she would save all her loved ones...

This time she _will_ won.


End file.
